Trick or Treat
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: To be perfectly honest, Riku was taken back when Sora told him he had the perfect place where they could go trick-or-treating. "Where exactly are we Sora?" The brunet laughs, "Halloween Town!"


To be perfectly honest, Riku was taken back when Sora told him he had the perfect place where they could go trick-or-treating. Of course it had been that same brunet that had gotten him to agree to go out in the first place. He didn't mind too much as long as he got to spend the night with him though – especially if they would be fighting soon. On top of that it did excite young man to visit a new world.

It didn't take long for them to arrive at their destination, Sora convincing Riku that he could indeed drive a Gummi Ship. They land in the world and are promptly dropped off to the entrance of the world. It's a small, dead-end, circular area with the only exit being a large, wrought iron gate. Pumpkins decorate the area with tall lampposts giving off a dull, yellow-orange light. The area is vacant save for the two boys under the moonlight.

Riku slowly glances over to Sora and his eyes widen slightly at the boy's appearance. His once sun-kissed skin is pale and deeply shadowed from his fringe, making his bright blue eyes stand out. His brunet hair lacks its luster and fangs stick out from his mouth as he smiles. An orange mask sits to the right of his face, covering his right eye. The mask itself has horns and appears as a jack o' lantern; the left eye of the mask is scratched out while the right is green.

Most of Sora's attire is of muted colors from his black pants, belt and shirt. He has white gloves with clawed fingers. The shoulders of his black jacket are gray and on the back he has small, black bat wings – with a small cape from the jacket in the middle of them. His shoes are pointed and black with a grey stripe over the midsections. And his legs are wrapped in black and red bandages from his knees down.

"Sora…what are you wearing?" He reaches out towards the boy.

"We don't wanna stand out." Sora smiles and takes ahold of Riku's hand. "Besides, you look good!" Riku takes a deep breath and glances over his own attire, not quite minding it all too much.

He wears a brown, sleeveless tailcoat with dark fur around the collar and arms. From the back of the coat extends to medium-sized wings. Hidden by part of the coat is the curling, vein-like darkness that reached from the sides of his faces all the way down his arms. The darkness itself seems to give off some form of aura, almost completely masking the skin beneath. It even covers the edges of his white, claw-like gloves. His pants and boots are of the same color as his coat. Once long silver hair now appears gray as it's pushed back from his face. His ears, which some strands are tucked behind, are pointed. Even his teeth are slightly more pointed and his canines are just like Sora's. Two black horns sit adopt his head, curved ever-so-slightly. His blue-green eyes shine from around the deathly pale skin.

Sora tugs Riku forward and towards the gate, "Come on, let's go!"

The gate opens for them with a noisy creek and they enter the Town Square. All of the citizens wander around the area as the festivity runs on high. The center of the area is lower than the path that surrounds it. The path leads to several doors and buildings, each of which is dark and 'spooky' in appearance. Pumpkins litter the dark area that is solely lit up by the yellow moonlight streaming down around them. In the center of the area is a large fountain containing shimmering green water, the figure in the middle spewing it out of its mouth. A guillotine sits close by where three small kids play.

Waving towards the – extremely – tall figure amongst the crowd, Sora calls out towards him. "Hey Jack!"

The man hurries closer with a wide grin on his skull. The man, an actual skeleton, sports empty eye sockets and nostrils. He lacks hair and his mouth is marked by small 'seams'. This so-called Jack dresses in a macabre black suit with white pinstripes. A single white button does the top and shows a shirt underneath. The coat tails of Jack's coat fall to knee-length and large, black bow-tie shaped like a bat, with several white veins in its wings and white eyes, dons his coat. The skeleton-man's small, black dress shoes click against the stone as he comes to a stop before the two boys.

"Sora! You came back!" he exclaims as he throws his arms out to express himself.

The brunet only grins in return while gesturing to the one beside him. "This is Riku, Riku this is Jack Skellington." Sora looks up at Jack with eager, candy hungry eyes. "We came to spend Halloween here and get some candy."

Jack, happier than ever, claps his bony hands together, "Lock bring me a pumpkin!"

One of the children by the guillotine, dressed in a red devil's outfit with a mask, runs over to Jack. In his arms is a large, empty jack o' lantern. Jack sweeps it up out of the child's arms and hands it to Sora, who takes hold of the handle. Pointing over to a young woman near a tall structure, Jack leans down. "No worries friend, Sally has plenty left over."

"Thanks Jack!"

Riku says nothing as Sora's hand keeps a hold on his, dragging him towards Sally. Jack merely laughs as he turns around, speaking to someone, before he cackles, "I _am_ the Pumpkin King!"

"Where exactly are we Sora?"

The brunet laughs, "Halloween Town!"

Sora continues to drag him over to Sally, who is just like the other citizens – strange and spooky in appearance. She appears just like a living rag doll as her body is covered from head to toe in seams and stitches. Her skin is pale blue and the only true color is the red lipstick and nail polish she wears. She wears a worn, tattered dress made of sewn together scraps of cloth; of which are mostly pale pink and gray, although there are some yellow and green. Her feet are covered in black shoes over baggy, black and white striped socks. As they get closer she pushes back some of her long, brown hair that falls to her hips.

"Oh, Sora it's so nice to see you again." The sweet and loving tone is a contrast to the intense atmosphere. "And who's this?"

"My name's Riku, it's nice to meet you." He says calmly, never having gotten the chance to say a word earlier.

Sally smiles at him, "I'm Sally." She turns back to Sora, "Have you seen Jack yet, he'd be so happy to know you're here."

Sora nods, "Yup! He sent us to you actually."

"Are you staying long?" Sally asked as she readjusted her grip on the large, brown sack next to her.

Not daring to let a frown cross his lips, Sora seems to bob up and down as he finally takes his hand from Riku's. He holds out his pumpkin with a slight tilt of his head. "Just thought I'd drop by and say happy Halloween!"

She giggles softly before reaching around and opening the sack. "What do you say?"

Sora nudges Riku with his elbow and they both speak at the same time, "Trick or treat!"

Smiling, Sally takes the pumpkin from Sora and buries it deep into the bag. She brings it out a moment later and it's filled to the brim with all sorts of candy. Sora's eyes widen at the sight while he grabs at the handle. "Thanks!"

Riku reaches for Sora's hand, "We should get going Sora or we won't get home in time."

Sally shoos them off before giving a wave as they walk away. "Come back next Halloween!"

Looking back at her, Sora nods before allowing Riku to tug him back towards the guillotine gate. The party continues to rage around them as all of the creatures of Halloween Town revel in their holiday. On the way back Sora waves towards Jack as the gate shuts behind them. But once they're in the safety of the dead-end area, Riku pulls Sora close. "So this was the surprise?"

Sora grins and nods, "Did you see how much candy we got?"

Riku laughs as he surprises the slightly shorter boy, lifting him up under his rear and holding him close. He tilts his head back and Sora leans his down, their lips just barely grazing together when something tugs sharply on Sora's pumpkin full of candy. Sora jerks back up while keeping one hand on Riku's arm to steady himself.

"Hey, let go," he calls out to the creature flapping as hard as it can.

Latched onto one end of the handle, and effectively lifting it past Riku's head, is a Spirit Dream Eater. The Komory Bat tries with all its might to pull the pumpkin from Sora. Like everything in this world, its colors are muted down. Its purple feet cling tightly to the handle and its wings, with yellow stars outlined in blue, flap continuously. Its little body of yellow-orange fur, with a pink diamond over its face, wiggles as it tries to fly. Purple, with green-blue on the inside, ears twitch at the sound of Riku's voice.

"Sora just let it go." He leans close to the boy and bites at one of the strings to his shirt, tugging at it.

Several pieces of candy tumble from the jack o' lantern as Sora finally tugs it free, making sure to keep it from hitting Riku in the back. The Komory Bat, not wanting to admit defeat, bides its time as it flutters over to Riku's shoulder. It perches on his shoulder and calls out to him in a tiny voice. Sora, looking down at the cute spirit, is caught off guard as Riku's lips meet against his instantly.

But it's Sora who is grinning as their kiss ends. Riku raises an eyebrow and Sora can only grin wider. "I can't wait to bring you back here for Christmas!"

* * *

_o 3 o Little something for VanyCat over on DeviantArt. Based off of her fanart Trick or Treat. ^ 3 ^ I recommend checking her out ;D_


End file.
